


Feel

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, abusive lack of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: It’s straight-up porn without plot.





	

Preparations. Patience. Equal desires for both having and reaching satisfaction. He’s so used to it being violent and rough that just once he pitifully asks for it to be different. Then, after Killbane ignores that weak request, the fact that Matt does cry, each time, and curses at him to keep his own spirit tough, finally breaks through… Matt managed to get to the man under the mask and didn’t know it.

Matt’s neck was bent at a rough angle, his face sideways-pressed hard into the pillow. He gasped for breath, waiting for what would come next. All he could sense was Killbane leaning closer to his ear, Killbane’s large hands keeping him pinned down to the bed, Killbane’s hard cock still buried deep inside him and unmoving.

Matt choked with need. He could feel his toes curl, tighter and tighter with each hot breath on his ear from Killbane’s barely touching nose.

“Pl… plu…”

Matt wasn’t going to beg. He wasn’t going to because he broke into a surprisingly loud groan of frustration and something else. Matt’s hands pulled hard at the bedding beneath him. Killbane remained still.

“How you holding up, Matty?” Killbane’s voice rumbled into his ear.

Matt cried out, and loudly. He couldn’t take it. His hips wriggled. He choked on a breath as he struggled to pull his hips forward into the bed, sliding his own erection against the sheets. He tried to swallow, but it was difficult, and he bucked backwards. A single cough with a spat of spit came from him, his rump meeting full contact with Killbane’s larger frame.

Matt continued his pitiful chokes and cries, nearly slobbering with frustration. He thrusted weakly against the bed, slicking the same spot with precum, nearly cramping his back as he did his best to slam back up against Killbane.

“Shit!” Matt finally squealed. “Just… fuck me! Fuck me already! Fuck me, please! Killbane…!”

Killbane moved one hand swiftly to Matt’s jaw, and he silenced that blabbering mouth with a kiss. Matt collapsed into the kiss, moaning as he felt Killbane slide his tongue in. Matt was rarely kissed, and his maddening need to be satisfied made him forget just how rare it was.

Killbane raised his hips, Matt staying right with him, their kiss still hard and tangled. It broke, audibly.

“Fuck me,” Matt panted again, his lips still against Killbane’s with each word. Matt bit and nipped at Killbane until Killbane thrust his tongue back into his mouth. Matt knew Killbane liked to hear him talk like that. He knew Killbane liked to bite him and dared to give Killbane the same treatment. Matt moaned in another needy pitch as Killbane rewarded the behavior.

Their lips parted briefly for air, and Killbane withdrew his cock from Matt. Matt shuddered, lips dragging down against Killbane’s as he cried like some sort of animal. Killbane kept his eyes steadied on Matt’s squeezed shut eyes, and suddenly pushed Matt down to the bed. The motion rolled Matt onto his back.

Matt barely opened his eyes before Killbane was completely over him and resuming their kiss. Matt was less enthusiastic now, but his heart began to race as he felt Killbane’s hands on his thighs… Killbane pulling his legs upward, apart… Matt knew it was coming, he silently _begged_ for it to come, and he made a pleasured keen from deep in his chest and throat as Killbane smoothly thrust himself into Matt with the same bloody amount of patience as before.

Killbane started to rock his hips.

Matt tore his mouth away from Killbane’s, his teeth nearly tearing skin as he let out a scream unlike any before that night, the tip of Killbane’s cock stroking hard along the most sensitive spot he had inside of him. Matt heaved for air. He knew he was coming already, his orgasm intensifying as Killbane repeated the motion. Matt’s scream loudened, his fingers digging into the bedding again. He didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t care if he didn’t have enough cum for it, he wanted Killbane to keep hitting that spot for as long as he could remain conscious.

And Killbane did just that.

Killbane licked his tongue over the knot in Matt’s throat. Killbane wanted to bite down or at least leave a telling mark, but Matt would surely suffocate with that stimulation. Killbane groaned softly as he sucked on the skin instead. Matt was covered in sweat and barely clung to awareness, feeling the vibration of Killbane’s groan straight into his throat as Killbane came. Killbane stayed deep inside Matt until every last tugging sensation finished. He withdrew with a grunt.

Matt was left flopped to the matress panting in a daze, rolling his head from side to side, sweaty hands free from the bedding and faced upward to cool even in the heated room.

Killbane watched the beautiful sight underneath him. Matt looked so small, even when he was clearly filled with content instead of fear. Killbane smirked as he lay at Matt’s side, rolling Matt over and then pulling the tiny frame close against his body. Matt had yet to open his eyes again and gave no resistance as Killbane hugged him tight.

Killbane laughed.

“What a little animal you’ve become,” he mused. “Was it my doing?”

Matt blinked open his eyes, breathing back to normal, but the question breathed into his ear kept his heart rate high.

It was.


End file.
